


The Truth

by c4s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN Fix-It, happier ending to 15x18, happy two months of hell, how to not queerbait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4s/pseuds/c4s
Summary: A different ending to 15x18The air is knocked from Dean's lungs as Cas flings him across the room. But of course-- even in impending doom Cas is careful not to throw him hard enough to hurt him. Too much is happening at once. There's no time to process, no time to think. There are only two facts that are important right now:1. The Empty is about to take Castiel, and if it does, Dean has no clue how to get him back.2. Castiel loves him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 56





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, yada-yada, it's 3:45 a.m. bc I can't write at normal times apparently.

"Goodbye, Dean."

The air is knocked from his lungs as Cas flings him across the room. But of course-- even in impending doom Cas is careful not to throw him hard enough to hurt him. Too much is happening at once. There's no time to process, no time to think. There are only two facts that are important right now: 

1\. The Empty is about to take Castiel, and if it does, Dean has no clue how to get him back.  
2\. Castiel loves him. 

A flurry of emotions threatens to overwhelm him but he can't let it-- not this time. He has no weapons, no plan, no way to stop Billie or the Empty. The only thing he can do as the nothingness reaches towards Castiel is push himself off the wall, throwing himself as hard as he can, hoping he'll make it in time. 

He _has_ to reach him. He doesn't get to say _that_ and leave him again. The only thing Dean knows in the moment is that he will not let Castiel slip through his fingers again. No more sacrificing. No more leaving. No more pushing him away. He had given up so much to save the world time and time again, and Castiel was not an acceptable price to pay. Dean had literally clawed his way through Purgatory to find him, created false memories because he couldn't bear the fact that Castiel let go of his hand, nearly driven himself mad trying to find ways to bring his angel back. A decade's worth of worry and hope filled the fraction of a second that stood between the two of them, a prayer to Castiel that he wait just a moment more, _please, just a moment more._

Castiel's eyes fly open wide open in surprise, clear blue locking with furious green.

He'd come to accept his feelings towards his friend, but to see such fury, such determination, such... joy? in Dean's eyes was not what Cas expected. It's instinct-- the Empty is enclosing him but he reaches out one last time for the human he'd given everything for (and would gladly do it all again). 

"You can't have him!" It's more a roar than a yell, coming from somewhere deeper in Dean's soul than he knew existed. His hands reach out and clasp the cuff of that damned trenchcoat, a bright flash emitting from the duo, rippling across the room, sending Billie and the Empty to random corners of the earth, safely away from the fallen angel and righteous man clinging to each other on the storeroom floor. The room is silent, save Dean's heavy breathing because _ouch, this is not a soft floor to land on_. They don't let go. They don't speak. They just hold onto one another, not knowing what the hell just happened, but thankful for whatever it was. 

It's Dean who breaks the silence with sudden sobs into the Angel's shoulder. "Don't-- don't ever leave me again," he chokes out, twisting his hands in the back of Cas' coat. "You can't fucking tell me you love me and then leave me like that." 

Apparently, Castiel used all of his words in his goodbye, because he can't seem to find any way to respond other than to wrap his arms tighter around Dean and frantically promise _I won't, Dean, I won't_ over and over again. 

_I swear, I'm not going anywhere._

_I'm right here._

The concrete floor is cold, but Castiel is warm, and Castiel is here.

* * *

It isn't until the next day that Dean is able to talk about it. The two of them sit on the couch, cups of tea in hand, and for the first time-- they tell the entire truth. 

In a book on angelic lore, they'll one day find a footnote that mentions the power a redeemed soul and angel grace have when they fall in synch.


End file.
